


The Island

by DarklingDarling



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Boys In Love, Crying Loki (Marvel), Dark Past, Desert Island, Dom Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Hate to Love, Idiots in Love, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki is Not Amused (Marvel), Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Touching, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Tony, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Loki (Marvel), Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Sub Loki (Marvel), Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Tony Stark, past bad relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklingDarling/pseuds/DarklingDarling
Summary: Loki wakes up to find himself on a deserted island, with not a clue how he got there and no way off it. What's worse, is that he's not alone. Tony Stark's there too. Damn.Two enemies, one island...Anything could happen.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 122
Kudos: 190





	1. The First Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovlies <3
> 
> So, I really shouldn't be starting a new story since I have wayyy to many ongoing fics, I promised myself I wouldn't but apparently, I'm fickle fickle fickle. I just needed to write something a little more fluffy than I usually do, just for the feelsgoods, ya know, to help with current life stress. There will be mentions of a few darker themes, but nothing too graphic, it's all background. Still, read the tags to avoid a possibly triggering experience, will keep it updated xx
> 
> Liberties were taken for plot~ I also haven't seen the movies in so long so I may be straying a little from the lore, apologies in advance!

“Rise and shine, Princess.”

Loki’s eyelids fluttered, wincing at the feel of something on his face, only to realise that it was the brush of his own hand. He paused, his fingers scraping something gritty across his cheek. He let out a low hiss when the skin he touched started to tingle, the grit eliciting a throbbing burn.

“Yeah, there’s not much in the way of sunscreen around here.”

The gruff voice sounded again, a familiar tone that clawed at the back of Loki’s consciousness. It took him a few seconds to realise that the bright white of his vision was actually the sun. Loki groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, unleashing an explosion of stars behind his eyelids as he rolled over, the burning of his face melding with the sting in his eyes.

“You gonna lay around all day, Lazy Bones? C’mon, we could use a bit of your mojo to get us out of here.”

Loki finally rolled himself back over, a shaky hand hovering over his face to shield his eyes from the harsh sun. As his eyes finally adjusted, Loki couldn’t help the small scowl from twisting his lips as he stared at the man towering over him. Tony Stark.

Loki glared at him, huffing when all Tony sent him in return was an amused smirk. Loki pushed himself onto shaky legs, annoyed when he stumbled in front of the man. When he finally pulled his eyes away from Tony he scanned the area around him, golden sand shores surrounded by azure crashing waves. There was nothing on the horizon but blue, not a single whisper of land peeking out from the water… just nothing.

Loki turned his head slowly, drawing in the vision of the land that surrounded them. A thick dense revelation of emerald made up the thicket of the plant life and the sun-baked sands were decorated by a spattering of shells and pungent seaweed, a few lone palm trees standing tall around them.

Loki sucked in a deep breath, the taste of seawater still biting at his tongue. His throat hurt, burned, each breath bringing with it a spike of growing discomfort. He swallowed dryly, flicking his eyes back to Tony, narrowing his gaze.

“Where have you taken me? What is this place?”

Loki ordered, raising his chin, stretching up onto his full height as he settled the man with another seething glare. Tony held up both hands in a mock display of surrender, trying to stifle the smile from before.

“Look, Princess, I’ve got as much of an idea as you have. Zilch. The last thing I remember was being thrown into some gnarly space priest’s dungeon before I woke up floating on a piece of driftwood about half a mile out from this little paradise. Oh, and, did I mention that I dragged your sorry ass here too? I had half a mind to let you drown.”

Loki stayed silent as he processed the man’s words, his eyes scanning Tony, taking in the strange clothes he was wearing. Loki wasn’t well versed on mortals and their fashions, but he had enough of an idea of modern styles to know that the outfit was… strange.

Tony was dressed in bright yet muted colours, as if they had been well worn and sun-weathered. He wore long boots, leather-bound and brown, a baggy pair of red and purple striped pants tucked into them. His shirt was loose and flowy, once-white in colour and long-sleeved, a deep V letting the dark hair on his chest peak through. To finish off the absurdity, he had on a black wide-brimmed hat, with the sides pushed up and fastened to the cap, the tail of a red headscarf trailing over his left shoulder.

“You checking out my new get-up?”

Tony asked with a grin, twirling once on the spot with a wink. His eyes flicked over Loki then, his head cocking to the side.

“If you think mine is bad, you should have a little look at yourself.”

Tony chuckled, pulling another scowl from the god. Loki looked down, pursing his lips when he saw the state of his own dress. Gone was his fine sea-green suit and golden cape… and in its wake was a hideous black and white striped shirt that was three sizes too big, with a red sash adorning his hips, pulled tight at the waist. His pants were black, but the bottoms of them were cut jagged, creating an artificial tattered look. The worst was the shoes. Some kind of ugly brown sandal that exposed the milky white toes usually hidden in his boots.

“Give me your boots.”

Loki ordered, fixing Tony with a withering look. Tony took a step back, his eyebrows raising as his lips twisted into a wry smile.

“That’s all you have to say? We’re stuck on a strange island in the middle of nowhere, dressed in some kind of rip-off costume from a Disney pirate movie… and you want my boots?”

Tony scoffed, making Loki huff in annoyance.

“How bout I give you the boots… if you get us out of here? You can do your little magic thing, right? Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo us the hell out of here?”

“Why would I ever help you?”

Loki snorted, making Tony wrinkle his nose in annoyance.

“Hey, who was the one that pulled you onto dry land? You aren’t exactly light you know, and I said that I wou-“

“Quiet.”

Loki suddenly hissed, raising his hand to stop the man. Tony frowned, perturbed.

“Don’t you ‘quiet’ me-“

“I said be quiet!”

Tony looked at Loki then, watching as the god’s face changed from the ever-present scowl he wore so well, to an expression that Tony could only describe as… fear.

“What’s wrong?”

Tony half-whispered, his head swinging around, on the look out for the unnamed danger. Loki stayed silent for a moment longer, his lips pressing into a thin line before he finally looked back at Tony.

“My magic… I don’t have it.”

Loki breathed, a hand coming up to run through his dark hair, trying to steady himself, trying to think. Tony ignored the god's internal struggle, both hands reaching out to grip Loki’s shoulders hard, shaking him. All pretence of humour gone.

“What do you mean, you don’t have it? Where did it go?”

Loki tried to push Tony off him, expecting to send the man flying, but the mortal's grip stayed strong.

“Oh…”

Loki swallowed, trying to keep his breathing calm as a wave of nausea gripped him.

“This isn’t my body.”

Loki whispered, his words wavering as he took in Tony’s exasperated glare.

“What are you talking about? You got heatstroke or something? Hello?”

Loki grimaced, placing both hands on Tony’s chest as he tried to push him away, a chill running up his spine when the realisation hit him of just how weak this body really was. He would have to keep that under wraps for now, he couldn’t risk Stark knowing.

Loki looked around again, ignoring Tony’s incessant ramblings, when the answer finally struck him like a bolt of lightning.

“We aren’t really here…”

Loki murmured to himself, missing Tony’s uneasy stare.

“Are you going bananas on me right now? C‘mon, pull it together Princess, I can’t really afford you going all island-mad on me right now.”

Loki continued to stare off into the distance, his eyes darting in thought.

“Hello? Earth to mischief god? Hey, Loki? C’mon man, work with me here-“

Loki suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, cutting Tony off.

“You met En Dwi Gast?”

Loki asked, his eyes suddenly alert and focused. Tony raised his eyebrows, his mouth twisting in thought.

“Is that some kind of Thai food?”

Loki hissed out an impatient breath, reaching out and gripping the thin fabric of Tony’s shirt.

“Listen to me, Stark, this is very important. You mentioned meeting someone? A ‘space priest’, as you so elegantly put it. Describe him to me.”

Loki commanded, his tone pulling Tony out of his frown and leaving him instead with a rising curiosity.

“Ahh, tall guy, kinda gangly, grey hair, a penchant for blue and a big old golden staff-“

“Oh…” 

Loki sighed again, his face twisting in discomfort. 

“What? What’s that face for? Hey, don’t leave me hanging, here.”

Loki let go of Tony’s shirt, his hand instead, moving up to smooth back his hair again, breathing out another sigh.

“We aren’t really here, Stark, this,”

Loki poked a finger into Tony’s chest.

“isn’t real, none of this, you see?”

Tony shook his head slowly, his eyes betraying his disbelief. Loki huffed in frustration, turning his back on Tony before plonking himself on the ground, the hot sand already making its way through his ridiculous sandals. 

“En Dwi Gast is an Elder of the Universe, one of the oldest and most powerful beings in this realm… in all the realms. I recently lost favour with him… and well, I assume, or I know-“

“What are you saying? That the space cowboy is the one who dropped us here?”

Loki nodded, his back still turned.

“But you’re also saying that… here… isn’t real?”

Loki nodded again. Tony rolled his eyes, marching over until he was in front of Loki, casting his shadow over the scowling god.

“You realise that makes no sense, right?”

Tony groaned, watching the way Loki shook his head at him, like you would at a child when they said something stupid.

“Maybe not to your tiny mortal brain.”

Loki smirked, his earlier state of depression seemingly forgotten for the moment. The guy could compartmentalise, Tony mused. Tony gave him a look, the silence between them stretching before Loki finally took mercy on him.

“If I explain it simply, perhaps you will understand. En Dwi Gast is very old, very powerful, and he has a certain kind of affection for games. This… is just another game.”

Loki finished, his arms stretching wide in gesture. 

“Are you saying that this is some kind of… advanced simulation?”

Tony suddenly asked, his eyes flicking across the horizon before zeroing in on Loki’s surprised expression.

“I… ah, well yes, I suppose…”

Loki answered, almost tripping over his words in befuddlement. Tony grinned then, crossing his arms over his chest.

“If we are talking tech, I know tech… tiny mortal brain and all. Plus, The Matrix is a personal favourite of mine.”

“What?”

“Don’t worry about it. So, this is like a simulation, you say, this Ew Di Grass-“

“En Dwi Gast.”

“Whatever, this ‘En Dwi Gast’ is all-powerful, I got it. You’ve pissed him off somehow and now, what? He’s dropped you on this island? Cool, I get that too. But what about me? Why am I here?”

Loki frowned at the question, dropping his eyes in thought.

“To torment me? Maybe you aren’t even here, just a figment of my imagination… a torturous creation of a mind spiralling into madness- ouch!”

Loki hissed, rubbing his arm where Tony had pinched him.

“Just keeping you sane, Princess.”

Loki glared at him, still rubbing his arm as he all but pouted into the sand.

“Would you stop calling me that!”

“What? Sane?”

“Agh!”

“Ok, ok, truce.”

Tony chuckled, enjoying the sight of the mighty Loki frazzled before him. Tony sat down on the sand in front of the god, leaving himself enough room to stretch out his legs, a pillar of casual form. 

“So… you said that this is a game, right? That we aren’t really here?”

Loki nodded slowly, sensing an oncoming question. Tony continued.

“Does that mean… we could just kill ourselves here and wake up back in the real world?”

Loki shook his head, catching the look of disappointment clouding Tony’s face.

“If it’s what I suspect, then the type of power used, or ‘tech’… well what I mean is, this is a forced projection of our consciousness, pushed into a created reality, or ‘simulation’, as you put it. If we die here… we die there too.”

Tony took in a long breath as he processed the words, a hand coming up to brush through his hair absently.

“Well… fuck.”

Tony sighed, a humourless chuckle following. Loki arched an eyebrow, sparing the man a grin that never reached his eyes.

“My thoughts, exactly."


	2. The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! Surprise, we are ahead of schedule ;)
> 
> I legit don't know how I found the time to write anything, my life is so hectic right now, I'm so damn tired, all I want to do is sleep all the time! I'm happy I got to a little time to write this because I feel a little bit more human now. Doing nothing but work/school/sleep is starting to make me really sad~
> 
> Please read tags, I'm keeping them updated for anything I forget xx
> 
> Enjoy! Behold, Tony the fire god hehe <3

“Aha! Yes! Look! I’m the fucking king of fire!”

Tony roared, his fist pumping in the air as the first crackle of a tiny flame flickered into existence. Tony was beaming, his eyes lighting up brighter than the new blaze. Loki scowled, true to fashion, but his eyes betrayed his wonder.

“How did you do that?”

Loki asked, trying to hide how impressed he really was. Tony grinned, ignoring the god’s crabby tone, too excited about his creation.

“I was a Boy Scout, baby.”

Tony chuckled with a wink, his fingers already feeding the tiny flame with an unprecedented amount of care, watching with a proud smile as it slowly grew.

“Don’t call me baby.”

Loki huffed, unconsciously leaning closer to the budding fire, enjoying the warmth on his cheek.

“Sorry, Princess.”

Tony grinned, winning a glower from the god. They sat in silence for a long while, watching the flame rage into a fire, Loki’s fascination growing as the fire did.

“You’re impressed, aren’t you?”

Tony teased, watching Loki roll his eyes in response.

“Impressed? At your prehistoric practices? Sure.”

Tony laughed, brightening up a little when that pulled a small twist of a smile from Loki. The god stifled it quickly, his gaze returning to the now roaring fire, the light of it dancing in his eyes. They settled into silence once more, enjoying the ambiance of the crackling flames against the soft chorus of crashing waves.

“I’m hungry.”

Tony suddenly said, a loud rumbling of his stomach punctuating his words. Loki smirked, a hand coming up to rest under his chin as he looked to the avenger.

“Why am I hungry?”

Tony continued, frowning at Loki’s amused glance.

“Midgard education is poorer then I thought.”

Loki sighed dramatically, which Tony ignored.

“No, I mean, isn’t this just a simulation? Why would I feel hunger?”

“The same reason you feel the heat of the flames or hear the sound of the ocean.”

Loki mused, his eyes flicking back to the fire.

“What? So, you’re saying it’s all a part of the immersive experience, then?”

Tony asked wryly, picking up a stick and poking it at an embering log.

“I don’t think you really understand what this is, Stark. Simulation is just your title, but perhaps it doesn’t encompass the entire nature of our predicament. Yes, none of this is real it’s a created reality… but it is still a reality. We still have to live it… only, by its rules, of course. I have no magic, nor power, I’m basically a…”

Loki’s words died down, swallowing what he was going to say in the last second. He tried to contain his panic, knowing he had already said too much.

“Basically, a what? A human?”

Tony asked, his eagle-eyes taking in Loki’s still form, the god’s face giving away nothing.

“So, no powers… and no other godly gifts, huh?”

Tony asked slowly, gauging the god’s reaction. Loki’s face didn’t change, but he quickly pulled himself up into a standing position, turning away from Tony.

“I’m going to find more firewood.”

Loki said over his shoulders already walking away. Tony stood up, quickly pacing over to the retreating god, a hand reaching out to grab his shoulders in a tight grip. Loki tried to shrug him off but Tony stayed firm.

“It’s true, isn’t it, you’re just like me.”

Tony whispered, grinning as Loki narrowed his eyes.

“I’m nothing like you.”

Loki spat, wrenching himself out of Tony’s hand and moving to walk away, but Tony was fast, one hand grasping his shoulder again and the other moving to wrap around his neck. He slammed the god into the thick base of a nearby tree, his fingers tightening around Loki’s slender throat.

“I could just do it, couldn’t I? Strangle the life out of you so that you’d never wake up in the real world.”

Loki tried to swallow around the constricting hand, flinching when Tony moved in closer, his breath hot on his cheek.

“But what would be the fun in that?”

Tony whispered, a grin splitting his face as he suddenly let him go.

“Who would listen to all my witty anecdotes and laugh at my hilarious jokes?”

Tony chuckled, moving out of Loki’s space only to have the god push past him with a simmering glower. Loki paused, shakily raising a long finger and pointing it at Tony, the anger rolling off him in waves. Tony’s laugh faltered then, frowning at the pure and unbridled rage settling in those emerald orbs.

“Don’t you ever, ever touch me again.”

Loki snarled out, before storming off into the night, leaving Tony confused and alone.

“Loki!”

He called, staring out into the darkness as a curling unease started to settle in his belly. 

Tony made his way back to the fire eventually, unable to completely swallow the lump in his throat. He didn’t know why he felt guilty, when it was Loki of all people he had upset… but he did. He knew he had touched some nerve, he just wasn’t sure which one. 

He sighed to himself, poking the dying flames, gathering himself up to go for more supplies. As Tony was turning, he jumped back, startled by the man standing behind him, the god. Loki’s eyes narrowed down at him before he silently moved past, a neatly stacked bundle of wood in his arms.

“You actually got firewood.”

Tony said slowly, eyebrows raising in surprise as he watched the god chuck on another log, sparks flying in its wake. Loki glanced back at him when he finished his task, a mask of irritation.

“Quite the power of observation you have there, Stark.”

Loki replied dryly, moving the stack of extra wood beside the fire. Tony’s lips twitched, sitting back down in his spot as Loki did the same, albeit a little further away from him this time. Tony stared at the ground, wondering why that ruffled something inside of him.

“I’m sorry I scared you… I wasn’t trying to.”

Tony said quietly, scratching his head awkwardly as the silence continued to stretch on.

“No, you were trying to threaten me.”

Loki finally replied back, a bitter edge in his words. Tony shook his head, looking over to the god who seemed to be purposely staring dead into the fire and avoiding his gaze.

“I wasn’t trying to do that either.”

Tony sighed, rubbing his hands together closer to the fire, chasing the cold chill from his fingertips. Loki seemed to follow suit, his movements a little more fluid, Tony observed, a little more elegant. Tony shook his head from the thought, clearing his throat as he finally caught Loki’s eyes.

“What were you trying to do then?”

Loki asked, a flicker of apprehension in his tone, quickly muffled by a scowl.

“I… I don’t know. Ruffle your feathers I guess?”

Tony finished, his answer idiotic even to his own ears. He continued, watching Loki raise an eyebrow in question.

“Look, I get that we have history, I get that we are enemies and yes, obviously I won’t forget that fact- I’m sure you won’t either… but we’re stuck here, ya know, just you and me in the Matrix for who knows how long. We might as well get along, right? We can fight it out whenever we get out of here.”

Tony finished with a smirk, watching Loki’s own lips twist in a smile.

“You’re not my enemy, Stark.”

Loki said, leaving Tony to frown a little, swallowing at the strange little flutter in his stomach that Loki’s words unleashed.

“I’m not?”

Tony asked slowly, eyeing the way Loki’s lips crept up in a grin.

“Of course not, would the serpent call the field mouse enemy?”

Tony stared at him for a moment before bursting into a laugh, Loki jolting at the suddenness of it. An easy silence fell between them, Loki smiling into the flames as Tony continued to flick the occasional glance at him, each time catching himself and quickly focusing back on the fire.

It was just that… Loki looked good… nice. Tony had seen the god plenty of times before and of course, he knew the guy was good looking, easy on the eyes and all… but he had never thought more than that. Loki was the bad guy, the enemy, so it wasn’t like he had spent a lot of time looking at him up close, one on one.

But now, with the amber glow of the flames flickering over his fine bone features, the firelight dancing almost hypnotically in his emerald eyes… yeah, he looked good. Damn good. Tony wasn’t afraid to admit that the guy was gorgeous. 

It was at that moment though, that Loki caught Tony staring at him.

“Already planning my demise, Stark?”

Loki asked with a smirk, but his eyes narrowed. Tony pulled himself out of his daze, slapping on a dopey smile as he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“H-Hot.”

Tony stuttered, kicking himself as soon as the word slipped from his mouth. Loki frowned, cocking his head to the side as he looked at Tony.

“What?”

“It’s hot, um, I feel hot…”

Tony finished lamely, scratching the back of his head as Loki gave him a side-eyed look.

“Really? It’s a pretty cold night though… maybe you should sit back from the fire then, your face is all red.”

Loki said with a half shrug, moving his eyes back to the fire. Tony grimaced as he scooted back, feeling the chill of the night instantly lick up his back. Damn.

“So… why do you think Mr Gast-ly decked us out in pirate-chic couture?”

Tony asked, ignoring the fact that he had purposely grasped a random subject in order to start another conversation. Loki gave him a look, but before Tony could decipher it, he spoke.

“I assume that is your doing.”

Loki said, his eyes scanning Tony almost clinically. Tony swallowed, trying to shake the fog out of his head so that he could answer. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, he had never had trouble speaking before, in fact, what he did have a problem with was not knowing when to shut up.

“What do you mean?”

Tony asked, clearing his throat as he watched Loki’s plush lips split into a small grin.

“Well, I hardly think I’m to blame for this monstrosity, no Asgardian would be caught dead in such a garb.”

Loki smirked, his long fingers winding absently in the red sash bound tight around his narrow waist. It was… oddly flattering.

“This is hardly the height of mortal fashion, Lokes, just so you know. How is this my fault?”

Loki’s feline eyes flicked to him.

“I’m assuming En Dwi Gast had a little peek in that big empty head of yours and found something he thought would make things interesting.”

Tony chuckled at that, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Wait, wait, so you’re saying this is some kind of fantasy of mine that he’s pulled from my mind?”

Loki nodded, stifling a yawn before replying.

“Mhm, be it fantasy, nightmare, maybe even a passing thought. Does anything in our predicament remind you of anything? A childhood memory? A dream? Something you saw, something you read-“

“Ohh… oh!”

Tony shouted, his eyes widening when the thought struck him.

“Damn it, I know what it is! Ohh, shit!”

Tony suddenly burst out into laughter, causing Loki to glare at him and demand an answer.

“Well, spit it out already!”

“Pirates of the Caribbean!”

Tony bellowed, trying to get himself under control but failing miserably when Loki continued to stare at him, unamused.

“I was showing Steve the wonders of modern cinema, and the last thing we watched was Pirates of the Caribbean.”

Loki nodded slowly, but Tony didn’t miss the flicker of confusion in his eyes. The inventor smiled, amused that Loki wasn’t willing to admit that he didn’t have half a clue what he was talking about. Tony decided to play along.

“As you probably already know, it’s a series of films, chock full of adventure, pirates and bountiful bosoms.”

Loki rolled his eyes but continued to nod in understanding.

“Yes… and these are… ‘pirate’ uniforms.”

Loki confirmed, happy when Tony nodded.

“Yup, well, mine is- check the hat,”

Tony grinned, pointing to his head like an idiot.

“Yours… well, you look more like a cabin boy.”

Tony finished with a chuckle.

“A what?”

Loki asked, his face going red as he narrowed his eyes at Tony’s cheery grin.

“Oh, c’mon, don’t be mad! Cabin boy is a very distinguished title, I mean, how else would the ship stay clean?”

Tony stated, another laugh slipping out, to the god’s chagrin. Loki huffed, crossing his arms and turning his face away, his chin rising high.

“Oh, c’mon, Princess, you make a cute little cabin boy, no one but you could pull it off.”

Tony cooed, watching Loki’s face got redder by the second. They sat like that for a while, Tony chuckling to himself and Loki sending him dirty looks. As the night went on Tony noticed the god starting to slump, watching as he yawned into his hand, his eyes drooping a little as he stretched with a soft groan.

“Tired?”

Tony asked, smirking when Loki shot him another dirty look and shook his head.

“Of course not, I don’t get tired.”

Loki scowled, half of his reply muffled by another yawn. Tony chuckled, his own yawn following shortly after.

“You can go to sleep if you like, I’ll keep watch for tonight. We still don’t know what other little goodies space boy has in store for us.”

Loki shook his head slowly, blinking heavily as his head started to hang tiredly. 

“En Dwi Gast has most likely forgotten all about us by now, he’s… fickle.”

Tony nodded absently, watching Loki struggle to stifle another yawn.

“Get some sleep.”

Tony chuckled softly, not repressing the warm smile that slipped through his façade when Loki just rolled his eyes. He took up the offer though, eventually stretching out his body, long legs curling to the side with his front facing the fire. Then he was out like a light.

Tony watched the fire for a while, getting up periodically to stoke it, careful to place the new wood gently so that sparks wouldn’t fly up across Loki’s slumbering form.

Eventually, Tony’s eyes strayed from the crackling fire, falling onto the sleeping god, smirking when a rather loud snore interrupted the quiet of the night. He looked younger like this, midnight hair cascading across his cheek, contrasting so prettily with his porcelain pallor. 

Tony sighed, dragging his eyes away once more. Who would have thought that he would have found himself here, trapped in some magic lunatic’s wonderland… perving on his sleeping enemy?

Damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony catching feels? Agh why am I enjoying their bickering so much? heh xx
> 
> If you like Dark!Tony x Loki with a ton of angst- I’ve also got ‘Delinquent’ & ‘Orange Juice, No Ice’ - but beware and read the tags, they aren’t for the light hearted 🙈


	3. The Second Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings! 
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well and being safe. Take care of yourselves out there <3

“If I eat another coconut, Tony, I’ll go mad!”

Loki growled, shoving the coconut back into Tony’s hands with a scowl.

“Suit yourself.”

Tony smirked, picking up the sharp stone he used for the coconuts, positioning it over the top and taking the larger rock before slamming it into the sharp stone three times before it split. Tony held it over his head, letting the milk drip into his mouth. 

Loki watched him unimpressed, his arms crossed over his chest.

“I’m hungry.”

Loki complained, turning his head to the side in disgust when Tony offered him the coconut again.

“Fussy thing, aren’t ya?”

Tony chuckled, grabbing the sharp stone to cut open the coconut fully to get at the flesh. Loki continued to sulk, watching Tony with a grimace as the inventor ate. When Tony finally finished, he turned his attentions back to Loki, still huffing away and muttering to himself.

“What’s wrong now?”

Tony sighed. Loki scowled, kicking his foot in the sand.

“I’m still hungry.”

“And what do you want me to do about it?”

Tony asked exasperated, dropping the shell of the eaten coconut near the pile of other empty shells.

“Can’t you just go and find me something to eat?”

Loki pouted, his hands on his waist as he sighed dramatically into the horizon.

“What are you, my wife? Why would I do that?”

Tony asked, scoffing at Loki as the god’s eyes narrowed in irritation.

“Must I be your wife for you to find me a bloody snack?”

Loki huffed. Tony rolled his eyes, walking back over to the fire, throwing on another log as Loki followed him from behind still muttering to himself.

“Are you going to do that all day?”

Tony sighed, turning to face Loki again, the god stopping in his tracks, almost bumping into him at the sudden pause. Loki stepped back, clearing his throat as Tony stared at him with his eyebrows raised.

“Are you expecting a four-course meal, Princess?”

Tony asked lowly, an amused smile tugging at his lips when a strange blush heated Loki’s cheeks. The god glared at him, stepping back again.

“Stop calling me that!”

Tony chuckled as Loki stormed away, shaking his head at the god’s retreating form. 

The inventor spent the rest of his day collecting wood and pulling bark from the forest trees. He collected a few palm leaves that he planned to strip and plait into rope later. He wasn’t sure how long they were going to be stuck here, but he thought that the best thing to do was to just work on the three biggest problems facing them at this moment. Food, shelter, and water. They could survive on coconuts for food and hydration for a while but that could only go on for so long.

The one saving grace was that the lunatic that had stuck them here didn’t seem to have the greatest understanding of what an island was really like. There were no insects here, no buzzing flies or bloodthirsty mosquitos. 

Tony was in the middle of fashioning a rope from one of the large palm leaves when he noticed Loki walking back into camp, the setting sun lighting up his back. Tony perked up, a small smile curling his lips in greeting, until he saw what was in the god’s hands.

“Is that a fish?”

Tony exclaimed, standing up from the log he had seated himself on, dropping the half-crafted rope. Loki smirked, eyeing Tony’s disbelief. 

“Jealous?”

Loki asked smugly, raising his eyebrows. Tony’s eyes widened as he walked over to Loki, marvelling at the catch. 

“How?”

Tony asked, reaching out to touch the fish’s fleshy scales only for Loki to pull it away from his searching hand.

“Ah ah, this is mine. I caught it, I eat it.”

Loki grinned, pushing past Tony to the fire.

“You’re kidding?”

Tony scoffed, following him in utter disbelief. Loki turned on his heal haughtily, his grin widening.

“I never kid.”

Tony crossed his arms over his chest, fixing Loki with look.

“So, are you planning on eating that raw? I hope you don’t expect to cook the fish on my fire.”

Loki’s mouth dropped, his eyes burning holes into Tony’s self-satisfied grin.

“Enjoy the sashimi, Princess!”

Tony called in his sing-song tone as he moved over to the fire. He waited, the seconds ticking along slowly until Loki finally spoke.

“Agh! Fine!”

The god huffed, walking over to Tony before thrusting the slimy dead fish into his hands, his chin raised high and deceptively proud. Tony smirked, examining the catch with an impressed gaze.

“You did really well, Loki.”

Tony said with a smile, blinking when Loki quickly ducked his head and turned away in response, but not before Tony caught the start of a blush traveling up his neck. Something hot prickled at the base of Tony’s spine at that and he turned away too, clearing his throat as he busied himself with the fish.

He decided to try and use the sharp stone from the coconuts to gut the fish. It wasn’t pretty, but he managed to get rid most of the entrails, deciding to leave it to the side to use for bait in the future. 

He took one of the spare palm trees and wrapped it around the fish before he took the fire-stoking stick and used it to push over the burning logs, creating a spot of embers. He placed the wrapped fish on top of the embers before he covered it with the rest of the hot coals. 

He sighed happily, stepping away from the fire with a satisfied smile. Loki was looking at him, his expression unreadable.

“You brought the food and I’m cooking it, so, I guess that actually makes me the wife, huh?”

Tony chuckled, pulling a blank stare from Loki.

“It’s still in trend for mortals to enforce outdated gender roles, I suppose?”

Loki sighed, rolling his eyes. Tony cleared his throat again, settling himself back into his task. It was a long silence before Loki spoke, breaking the tension.

“What are you doing?”

Loki asked tentatively, his mood apparently improving from the sweet smell of fish baking in the fire. Tony flicked an amused glance over to the god, holding up the finished rope.

“I’m making a rope.”

He replied with a wink.

“Why?”

Loki asked, his tone surprisingly genuine. 

“For shelter I guess, maybe even for a net to catch more fish? Can’t be living on coconuts, right?”

Tony asked with a wink. To his surprise Loki blushed again, leaving Tony to cock his head to the side with a bemused smile.

“Oh, that’s… that’s quite astute.”

Loki muttered, ducking his head almost shyly, dark hair falling across his eyes. Tony smiled back warmly, letting the new rope fall to the pile of the other ropes. 

“Mm, just thought I should get a head start on things. Never know when we’re getting out of here. I thought that maybe we could have a look around the island soon? See what we can find, you know, supplies, food, maybe even a way out of here.”

Loki nodded his head thoughtfully, his eyes drifting to the fire.

“Is the fish ready?”

Loki asked, his stomach rumbling in anticipation. Tong grinned, standing up and walking over to the fire with his stick. He dragged out the charred package, carefully opening it, hissing when is fingers touched the burning leaf. When the fish was revealed, the smell drifted wonderfully through the air, making Loki get up and inch forward, a small groan slipping from his lips.

“It smells lovely.”

Loki whispered, crouching down beside Tony. 

“It’s hot so be careful.”

Tony warned, eliciting a strange flush from Loki. The god rolled his eyes when Tony’s gaze fell on him, ignoring the inventor’s words as he reached out to the fish. He sucked in a hissing breath though when his fingers touched the searing flesh, yanking his hand back quickly. 

“I told you to be careful.”

Tony scolded, grabbing Loki’s hand quickly and blowing on it. 

“Are you ok?”

Tony asked, his eyes finally raising to meet Loki’s. 

“I’m, I’m ok.”

Loki stuttered, pulling his hand away quickly as he dropped his eyes. Tony nodded absently, pulling the fish out of the fire carefully, still half wrapped in the leaf.

“We’ll just let that cool for a bit.”

Tony muttered, avoiding Loki’s eyes as he busied himself with another leaf, stripping it and braiding it quickly. After a long while, Tony’s thoughts were interrupted by another painful rumbling of Loki’s stomach. Tony couldn’t help the small smile that quirked his lips, getting up from his task and checking on the fish.

“It’s cool enough to eat now.”

Tony said, swiping a chunk of flesh and slipping it past his lips as he walked over to Loki. The fish was good, really good. The god looked at him with a surprised wide eyed stare when Tony handed him the whole fish.

“You don’t want any?”

Loki asked, the disbelief clear in his voice. Tony smirked, slowly making his way back to his seat as he watched Loki cautiously dig in.

“Don’t worry, I filled up on coconuts.”

Tony said with a smirk. Loki continued to eat, soft groans slipping from his mouth as he did, making an annoying little wave of heat tickle deep in Tony’s belly. Odd.

The god paused then, his plush lips greasy from the fish as his eyes flicked over to Tony, wincing when he found the inventor watching him hungrily.

“Can you help me with the rest? I don’t think I can finish it all.”

Loki whispered gruffly, his eyes dropping low, almost like he was embarrassed by his own words. Tony was tempted to decline the offer, but seeing the small blush creeping over Loki’s cheeks made another flash of heat bury itself down below. 

He got up slowly, making his way over to the god before seating himself beside him. Loki tensed, but didn’t meet his eyes, instead pushing the hot package into Tony’s hands.

“I can’t eat all of this, Lokes, I thought you were gonna help me?”

Tony teased, a husky note creeping into his voice. Loki stilled, a long silence drifting between them before he finally reached out, long fingers delicately pulling off a chunk and pressing it past his lips. 

The two continued to sit there in the quiet of the darkening night, sharing the meal that Loki had caught and Tony had cooked, as the sun slowly set behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki really is a bit of a princess, but daddy Tony seems to be all to happy to pamper him... hmm hehe


	4. The Third Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun writing this story! I hope you are having as much fun reading it hehe xxx

“And then you just twist this around here to create the loop, and Voilà! Now we can tie the bait to it and hopefully catch us a few beauties.”

Tony winked as he stood up from where he and Loki were crouched over the trap, still chuffed with Loki’s surprising curiosity on the matter. It gave Tony a strange flush of pride knowing that he was teaching the all-powerful god something he didn’t yet know.

“This trap… it was made entirely from palm leaves?”

Loki asked fascinated, his fingers reaching down to brush across the ropes, all intricately tied and knotted to create a ball-shaped design. Tony watched him thoughtfully before he nodded.

“Everything except the twigs used for the trapdoor and the stone tied to the base for the weight.”

“How do you know how to do all of this? It was to my understanding that you were of a more… noble standing? Were you not born into riches?”

Loki asked, his eyes finally leaving the trap to look up to Tony from his crouched position. Tony chucked, ignoring the way his heart thumped at the vision of Loki on his knees in front of him, large green eyes meeting his own.

“’Noble standing’, mhm, that’s a good way to put it.”

Tony chuckled, swiftly walking over to grab the leftover entrails from last night’s fish before coming back over and kneeling down next to Loki again, tying it to the newly fashioned loop. Loki watched diligently, taking it all in. When Tony finished the task and secured the small trapdoor tight he finally looked back to Loki.

“My mother didn’t grow up in such ‘noble standing’, as you put it. Before she died, she always made sure to take me away from the city when I was younger, to my grandparent's farm. She taught me how to fish, hunt, cook, ya know, all the things a privileged little rich brat usually missed out on. She was also the one who enrolled me into Boy Scouts. I guess it finally paid off, huh?”

Tony chuckled, grabbing the trap and standing up, motioning Loki to do the same. He made his way to the beach, Loki following him quietly from behind. It wasn’t until Tony was fastening the trap to another long rope that the god finally spoke.

“You lost your mother at a young age?”

Loki asked quietly, his tone causing Tony to look back over to him and catch his sombre expression.

“Ah, yeah… hey, are you ok? You got this kinda faraway look going on right now.”

Tony asked, his brow furrowing in a worried frown. Loki seemed to snap out of his funk, sending him a scowl that didn’t seem to match with the hollowness in his eyes.

“What’s the next step, then? We don’t have all day.”

Loki huffed, making a shooing gesture with his hands. Tony gave him one last lingering look before he continued with his task. Loki’s eyes trailed him when he moved to tie the rope to the nearest palm tree, pulling the knot tight before he moved back to the water.

“So, now that it’s anchored, we can throw the trap. The idea is that it will drift with the current and hopefully some pretty fishy will try its luck through the trap door to get the bait and get stuck.”

Loki nodded along and Tony couldn’t help the indulgent smile tugging at his lips.

“You want to do the honours?”

Tony asked, holding out the trap to the god. Loki’s eyes lit up and took it tentatively.

“Really?”

He asked, taking the trap from the inventor’s hands. Tony nodded in encouragement, grinning when Loki let slip a small smile. With Tony’s instructions, the god threw the trap, satisfied when it landed with a splash.

“Done. Now we wait.”

Tony grinned with a wink. After that, they went back to the fire to rest for a while, sharing a coconut- to Loki’s vexation. Next, Tony took Loki with him to collect rocks and haul them to the still waters of the nearby rock pools.

“For the last time, Stark, what are we doing this for? If you tell me one more time that it’s a ‘surprise’, I’ll pummel you with one of these stones.”

Loki growled, dropping the pile of rocks he had gathered by using his shirt as a makeshift pouch. Tony waggled his eyebrows as he dropped his own rocks, adding to the large pile they had amassed. 

“Oh, c’mon, you can’t tell me you didn’t have fun?”

Tony teased, surveying the area as he wiped the sweat off his brow with one of his ridiculously billowy sleaves. Loki followed suit with a scowl, lifting the hem of his shirt to wipe his brow. Tony paused, his eyes immediately shifting to the exposed pale skin of Loki’s taut abdomen. He swallowed, quickly averting his eyes when Loki dropped his shirt.

“So... ah, yes, the plan,”

Tony started, clearing his throat when Loki gave him a questioning look.

“I observed yesterday that when the tide is high, the water rises over the rockpools. It’s only when the tide is low that they’re visible again.”

Tony explained, chuckling when Loki sighed in irritation.

“And you made me lug all those rocks over here, why?”

“For dinner, of course.”

Tony smirked, watching Loki’s agitation grow.

“Stark, so help me, you better-“

“Ok, ok, I’ll put you out off your misery.”

Tony chuckled, cutting off the beginning of the god’s tirade. 

“The plan is, to stack up the rocks high in a circle. When the tide comes in tomorrow morning, fish and other creatures will be able to swim inside it, only to be trapped when the tide goes out again. Hopefully, leaving us a tasty little selection.”

Tony finished with a bow.

“Genius…”

Loki whispered, his eyes widening when he realised he had said the word out loud.

“That’s what they call me.”

Tony laughed, enjoying the way Loki glared at him, squirming in response.

“If you say another word, you can do it yourself.”

Loki warned, an angry blush rushing to his cheeks as he grabbed a handful of rocks and marched over to one of the bigger rockpools, starting to stack them as Tony had described. Tony shook his head, still chuckling away as he helped Loki with the task, the two getting into a comfortable rhythm.

The job was done quicker than Tony expected, Loki’s hands nimble and quick, his eyes laser-focused. It was quite impressive actually… 

It wasn’t like Tony had expected Loki to be a total slacker, but he was surprised that a god, a royal god, could have such an impressive work ethic. It was hard to imagine Loki, of all people, getting his hands dirty. It wasn’t without a few complaints, of course, but he definitely wasn’t a stranger to hard work, surprisingly enough… 

The two finally made their way back to camp, Loki already moving to throw a log onto the dying fire. Tony raised his eyebrows, surprised by the god’s initiative.

“Coconuts for dinner, I suppose.”

Loki sighed wearily, finding himself a place by the fire before plopping himself down with a huff. Tony hid a smile as he quickly moved over to the large pile of palm leaves where he had hidden his surprise.

“Yes… unless you want your surprise now?”

Tony cooed, grinning wide when Loki looked up to him wearily.

“I don’t like surprises…”

Loki said slowly, his expression a mix of irritation and unease. Tony shook his head as he rustled through the leaves, finding what he was looking for and quickly hiding it behind his back, slinking over to Loki with a smile.

“Tony…”

Loki said, his voice wavering as he tensed. Tony raised his eyebrows at that, surprised at the sound of his name on the god’s lips. It sounded… nice. 

Loki was still looking at him anxiously, eyes flicking to try and see what he had behind his back and Tony decided to put the god out of his misery, sensing his apprehension rising. He slowly pulled it from behind him, revealing it to Loki with a grin. 

“Bananas?”

Loki exclaimed, his eyes going wide as he looked up to Tony.

“Surprise!”

Tony sang, pulling off two bananas from the bunch and pushing it into Loki’s hands. 

“Where did you find them?”

Loki asked, his hungry gaze flicking over the brightly coloured fruit as his fingers swiftly unpeeled one. Tony pulled off a banana for himself, unpeeling it just as quickly before he took a big bite, moaning at the sweet explosion of taste on his tongue. Coconuts could go to hell right about now.

“I had a little explore while you were snoozing this morning.”

Tony mumbled through another bite. Loki was already on his second banana, unpeeling it quickly before shoving it into his mouth for another mouthful. Tony almost chocked, his wide eyes watching almost in slow motion as Loki’s plump lips wrapped around the banana, the fruit disappearing down his throat. 

Tony ripped his eyes away, swallowing his bite quickly to avoid choking on it. He breathed out slowly, trying to shove the image of Loki’s gorgeous mouth on the phallus-shaped object out of his mind.

“Are you alright?”

Loki’s voice rang out, thankfully cutting through Tony’s train of thought. Tony nodded, slapping on a grin that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Mhm, just ate it too fast, that’s all.”

Tony mumbled, coughing for a good show. Loki nodded absently, reaching out to grab the bunch and pull off another banana. Tony stifled a groan as heat started to pool in his belly when the god innocently wrapped his lips over the new banana, eyes closing briefly in pleasure at the taste. 

That’s when the next intrusive thought forced its way into Tony’s head, his mind going back to earlier when the god had been on his knees in front of him, those pretty eyes looking up at him so sweetly...

“I have to go,”

Tony quickly muttered, already making his way into the trees. Before Loki could say anything, he threw his next words over his shoulder.

“Ah, eat the rest if you want, I have to, um, shit.”

Tony cringed at his own words, shaking his head at himself as he made his way through the forest, not stopping until he was far enough away from Loki. He braced himself against a tree with one hand as he scowled to himself, his other hand shakily moving to the thick band of his pants and dipping inside.

“What the fuck is wrong with me?”

Tony groaned into the quiet, pulling his hardening cock out of his pants and giving himself an experimental stroke. 

His mind drifted, his eyes screwing up painfully as an image of Loki seared into his brain. It was like before, but instead of a banana past the god’s lips, it was Tony’s thick cock, shoved deep as Loki gagged obscenely. The vision went on, Loki on his knees, pretty eyes looking up to him as he gagged and groaned, taking Tony deep and fast. 

In his fantasy Loki pulled off him, that pretty blush rising up his cheeks as his plush lips tenderly pressed a kiss to the tip, before opening wide and taking him deep again. Tony spat into his hand, his fingers pumping at his shaft quickly in time with the fantasy, groaning along with the imagined moans of Loki. 

Tony came with a shout, painting the tree with his seed as he shuddered deeply in his release. He slumped against the trunk, tiredly tucking his cock back into his pants as he caught his breath.

He scowled at himself, groaning at the heavy mix of guilt and shock that came crashing through the fog once the pleasure fizzled away. He shouldn’t have done that, Tony scowled to himself, wiping his hand across the bark as he winced in disgust.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop, Tony... hmm
> 
> Bananas :D


	5. The Fourth Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! A new chapter for you <3 I'm glad I got it finished because I really thought I was going to run out of time lmao
> 
> I hope you like it, this chapter was extra fun to write... heh

“Surprise!”

Tony bellowed, sweaty hands pulling back the last of the green foliage.

“Stark, I told you I don’t like surprises-“

Loki’s own words were interrupted by the shocked breath he pulled sharply into his lungs when his eyes fell on the wonder peeking just past Tony’s hands.

“Oh… Norns…”

Loki breathed, pushing blindly past the chuckling inventor, mouth dropped wide as his eyes took in the sight. It was magnificent. 

“I think… I’m beginning to like surprises…”

Loki mumbled under his breath as he surveyed the crystal-clear water sparkling so beautifully under the hot sun. Just beyond the softly lapping waters was a rushing waterfall, running straight from a deep crack in the jagged cliff edge.

“That waterfall comes straight from the top, through the mountains. So, as long as we collect our drinking water from there it should be safe.”

Tony said, wiping his forehead with the back of his arm as he looked to Loki, still enraptured by the water.

“How do you know it’s safe to drink?”

Loki asked curiously, dragging his eyes away from the view.

“If it’s water that’s been moving through the rocks that means it should have filtered anything nasty, like bacteria or parasites. It’s stagnate water that you should be wary of.” 

Tony answered, slowly moving towards the water’s edge with Loki following closely behind. The god’s hands moved out, tentatively dipping his fingers into the river.

“It’s lovely.”

Loki sighed jauntily, a small smile playing on his lips. Tony looked away, an uncomfortable flash of last night burning into his brain as his eyes paused on those lips... 

He leaned down, his own fingers trailing through the cool water, cupping his hands to carry a handful over his head to splash through his hair. 

It hadn’t been a long trek, it only took all but 20 minutes hiking through the scrub to get here, but the day was so hot, the sunset to an almost blistering scorch. The cool water was definitely welcome.

Tony’s thoughts were immediately interrupted when his gaze wandered back to Loki, only to see the god halfway through pulling off his shirt, the red sash already forgotten on the banks.

“What are you doing?”

Tony spluttered, swallowing heavily when the porcelain white of Loki’s toned chest greeted him. Loki frowned, cocking his head to the side in question as his hands moved to the waistband of his pants, his shirt left on the ground.

“Going for a swim, obviously.”

Loki replied, rolling his eyes at Tony’s horrified look.

“Oh, don’t look so distressed, Stark, I’m sure I have all the same parts as you.” 

Loki scowled, dropping his pants and underwear swiftly before casually stretching out his long body, his arms reaching the sun in a half salute as he sighed contently.

Tony’s eyes flew to the ground, his face already hot as he tried to force the image of Loki’s naked form out of his mind. It wouldn’t go. If he thought the god was good-looking before, seeing him now… he was fucking drop-dead gorgeous. His body was lean and taut, athletically built in every way except one… his ass. His perfect. Fucking. Ass. God, he wanted to bite it, why did he want to bite it?

Tony felt his cock twitch, a new horror shadowing over him at the realisation that Loki would witness his oncoming erection. There was no way of explaining away what caused this one…

“Are you coming in?”

Loki asked innocently, unaware of Tony’s dilemma. Tony’s eyes flicked back over to the god, watching him as he gracefully dipped in a toe. The rest of his body followed soon after, a satisfied smile taking his lips as he made it waist-deep. His hands grazed through the water, spinning around then with a tinkling laugh.

“Oh, Tony, it’s amazing, I feel like I haven’t bathed in an eternity.”

Loki moaned, the sound going straight to the inventor’s cock, hearing his name on the god’s lips tickling something devilish inside of him. Tony crouched down, trying his best to look casual as he angled his body, hiding his hardening length. 

“Mhm, looks nice.”

Tony ground out, a shudder going through his body when Loki’s green orbs made contact with his own eyes. Loki frowned, moving to wade over to him until Tony held up a shaky hand. Loki stopped, but his frown deepened, his eyes scanning over Tony’s crouched form.

“Are you alright? You look unwell.”

Loki asked, his teeth worrying his bottom lips absently as Tony gave him a reassuring smile.

“I’m fine, just a stitch.”

Tony replied, grateful when the god didn’t question him further.

“Maybe you shouldn’t come in, then, perhaps the waters could exacerbate it.”

Loki said, the worry in his voice clear. Something about that made Tony’s insides twist, hearing the god worrying about him. Tony sighed to himself, feeling like the biggest pervert in the world, with his cock achingly hard for a man that was currently fretting about him, completely oblivious to the sinister reality. 

“I… I think I’ll come in, just turn around.”

Tony grunted, not missing Loki’s eyeroll. The god did, leaving his objections unheard as he crossed his arms over his chest and waited. Tony moved quickly, his objective suddenly clear in his mind. Get into the freezing cold water and hopefully lose the stiffy. Plan A was in action.

Tony flung off his clothes quickly, his back turned in case the god decided to peek. When he was finished, he scrambled to the water, jumping feet first into its depths. 

The cool water cocooned his body, reaching every dip and curve so deliciously it hurt…. and despite it feeling deceptively chilly on his fingers before, right now, it felt as wonderfully soothing as bathwater. Plan A, was a failure. Code Red.

Loki grinned, swimming over with languid strokes, his dark hair floating around his shoulders as he finally found himself in front of Tony. 

“Didn’t I say it was lovely?”

Loki sighed contently with a grin, his arms slowly moving along with Tony’s to keep himself afloat. Tony smiled, his current panic subdued for the moment as he took in the sheer beauty of Loki’s delight.

“I think this is the first time I’ve seen you this happy.”

Tony said, his smile widening when the god’s cheeks tinged pink.

“This place reminds me of, a sort of… sanctuary of mine, in Asgard.”

Loki smiled softly, blinking away the faraway look that had started to pull him back into his memories.

“A sanctuary, huh? I didn’t think a prince would need something like that.”

Tony chuckled, the sound becoming stuck in his throat when Loki’s expression darkened, the smile Tony had been enjoying so much swallowed instantly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, Lokes. I get it, I do, like you said before, I’m a rich kid who grew up pampered and yet I’m as fucked up as they come. Not that you’re fucked up! That’s not what I meant…”

Tony groaned, dunking his head under the water for a moment before coming back up again, a grimace twisting his features. His heart stuttered though when he found that Loki was smiling again, an almost shy expression.

“You have a funny way of treating your enemies, Stark.”

Loki smirked suddenly, eliciting the same expression from Tony.

“Well, we’re not enemies here, remember?”

Tony chuckled, splashing Loki playfully. The god sputtered, his hands coming up to wipe his face before launching his own attack. The two chased each other around the water before Tony finally conceded and the two of them swam over to the waterfall.

Tony’s eyes grazed over Loki unconsciously as the god perched himself upon a nearby rock, letting the crashing water from the waterfall wash over his body as his hands moved over his skin. Tony gulped a calming breath as he pulled his gaze away sharply, already feeling his dick come back to life again with a raging fury. 

“Tell me about your sanctuary?”

Tony pressed, raising his voice a little to compete with the sound of the rushing water. Loki paused his movements, biting his lip in thought before he finally spoke.

“It was a place like this, though the plant life was different and the waterfall was much smaller.”

Loki mused, that same faraway smile from before taking his lips. Tony swallowed, cursing himself for finding that, of all things, attractive… although, that probably had to do with the fact that Loki was draped seductively over the rock, the drops of water that covered his naked body glistening in the sun like tiny diamonds. 

“I used to escape there as a child, and no one ever knew where to find me. It was my one refuge.”

Loki sighed, a tiny crack traveling through his whimsy. Tony frowned, leaning his elbow on a nearby rock, wondering if he was prying too much. He didn’t know why he had asked, usually, he was the king of never bothering to go too deep with people… but something hidden inside him longed to know a little more about the god, to peek inside the enigma that was Loki.

“Did you need to… escape… a lot?”

Tony asked carefully, watching Loki’s lips tighten a fraction.

“My childhood was not a particularly happy one.”

Loki said quietly, the words almost muffled by the sound of the waterfall beside them. Before Tony could prod further, Loki took in a deep breath, covering the touch of melancholy that had started to seep into his expression with a sudden grin. The god slipped off the rock, falling into the water with a splash. 

When Loki popped back up, the grin was tightly held in place, the mask firmly settled. Tony smiled back, ignoring the strange unease that Loki’s earlier words brought him. 

What Loki had said about his childhood… that had been news to him. For all Tony had known, Loki had had a great childhood, filled with riches, pampering and years of fun tormenting Thor and his group of friends. At least, that was what Tony had heard from Thor…

Tony’s thoughts were once again interrupted when all of a sudden, Loki’s eyes went impossibly wide, a gasp leaving his throat.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

Tony asked quickly, trying to swim closer to him when he started to sense the growing panic.

“N-Nothing, I just… I think something touched my leg.”

Loki whispered, his voice wavering as his eyes frantically searched the water. He went deathly still for a moment, his breathing slowly picking up… but before Tony could offer him any assurance, Loki let out a high pitched wail. 

The god’s body moved, arms flailing in the water as he sprung himself onto Tony’s chest like a wet cat, his long legs wrapping impossibly tight around Tony’s waist as his hands gripped handfuls of his hair.

“Loki! What are you- agh, ow! Are you trying to bald me prematurely?!”

Tony growled, his own arm trying to grab onto the rock beside him to steady Loki’s frantic movements before they were both drowned.

“There’s something in the water, Tony! Get me out, get me out, get me out!”

Loki wailed, his fingers gripping Tony’s hair tighter, pain shooting through the inventor’s scalp. 

“Alright, alright, calm down!”

Tony hushed, testing out his arms in the water to see if he could swim with Loki still perched half on top of him. He somehow managed the feat, almost downing the two of them a few times on the way, but eventually, he felt his feet touch ground enough for him to walk them back over to the riverbank. 

Loki’s body finally slid further down his chest as Tony made his way out of the water, the god's hands relinquishing the grip on his hair. 

Tony sighed in relief as the blood started to rush back into his scalp, but... that was sadly… short-lived. 

“Stark… why are you hard?”

Loki’s voice suddenly rang out, his body going rigid in Tony’s arms. Tony’s heart stopped, his mind moving sluggishly slow as he evaluated his current position. He was stark naked with his cock standing hard and proud, nestled now against the plump cheeks of the god who was wound around his body… equally naked. 

Fuck.

“I am?”

Tony asked innocently, pouring as much nonchalant charm into his words as he could find. Loki silently unwrapped himself from the inventor, his unsteady feet finding the ground.

“You are.”

Loki replied, his eyes flicking unabashed to Tony’s straining cock. Tony cleared his throat, pushing away the urge to cover himself and instead opting to be the pillar of casual class.

“May I ask why?”

Loki asked curtly, his gaze still locked on one place. Tony scrambled internally to find an acceptable excuse, his ongoing silence compelling Loki to lift his eyes to Tony’s face.

“Well… I’m only human.”

Tony finally replied, keeping his tone indifferent as he shrugged. Loki frowned, his head cocking to the side as he waited for Tony to continue. The inventor sighed, shrugging again before pointing at Loki awkwardly.

“Ah, you’re quite attractive, ya know, so, it stands to reason that my body reacted when you… jumped on me.”

Loki’s frown deepened for a moment before his face suddenly dropped, his eyes going wide.

“W-What?”

Loki stuttered, backing away a step as his mouth moved to speak again, only for no words to come out. So, the god didn’t expect that? Tony mused.

“It’s just like I said, your body was pressed against mine… naked, ya know, and it’s a very nice body too, kudos by the way… so-“

“Stop!”

Loki yelled, both of his hands coming up to cover his face.

“It’s fine, Stark, I understand, so, just stop… talking.”

Loki groaned, his words muffled by his hands.

“You understand?”

Tony scoffed, the start of a grin twisting his lips. Loki dropped his hands, revealing his face again, his cheeks a vibrant shade of red.

“Of course, humans are v-very primitive, so it stands to reason that their baser instincts are also very-“

Loki’s words spilled out, tripping over them in his haste before Tony interrupted.

“Primitive?”

Tony laughed, his still hard cock twitching at the way Loki was squirming. It was oddly… arousing. To see this man, this god, who was so historically put together… stuttering like a virgin.

“Yes, primitive.”

Loki huffed, his cheeks still flaming as he avoided Tony’s eyes. Tony let out another laugh, enjoying it all much more then he should have, not bothering to wonder why it was Loki who was the one that was so embarrassed in a situation like this.

“We should get back to camp.”

Loki said gruffly, his body moving to his pile of discarded clothes. Tony raised his hands, grinning wickedly as he uttered his next words.

“I can’t walk back like this.”

Tony chuckled, motioning to his hard-on as it bobbed slightly from his movements. Loki spun around with a scowl, his hands on his hips and damn, it was sexy. His naked flesh still glistening wet, the way he moved always so delicately elegant, fluid like the water Tony had just pulled him out of.

“And what exactly can I do about that?”

Loki growled, the words leaving his mouth a second before he realised the double meaning. His teeth snapped shut, then opened, still trying to figure out what to say. He glared at Tony who was still laughing away at Loki’s slip.

Loki grabbed his clothes, pulling the rumpled pile to his chest and giving one last narrowed eyed look to Tony before he marched off, bare ass swaying deliciously as he did.

“Take care of it quickly before you come back to camp.”

Loki grumbled over his shoulder before he finally disappeared into the brush, leaving Tony to watch him walk away…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I really am torturing these two, arent I? lol I guess the cats out of the bag- er- halfway out of the bag. Tony admitted that he finds Loki attractive... but that's not the entire truth, is it? I think it may be a little more than that... but what do I know? hehe
> 
> Let me know what you think! And thaks to the lovely reader who was kind enough to remind me that another chapter was due <3 I promise I haven't forgotten this story, I just have a really horrible job that is taking up all my time these days. Sigh.
> 
> xxx


	6. The Fifth Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek, I really should have worked on a chapter for one of my other stories this week, but I couldn't help it. When the inspiration strikes, you kinda have to go where it takes you, and mine took me to a little island with two lovely lads :3
> 
> Extra-long chapter for you today... but, well, there be some trouble in paradise...
> 
> xXx

Tony pushed his way through the brush, his arms stacked with the coconuts he had been gathering all morning. He always liked keeping himself busy, never liking the feeling of being idle… but today’s chores were the result of something different. 

Last night, after Tony had… taken care of himself, and made his way back to camp, Loki was already fast asleep, or at least, had been pretending to be asleep. It had left the inventor uneasy, the awkwardness of last night growing in his mind as he woke up this morning.

When Tony finally made it back to camp with his haul of coconuts, his eyes settled on Loki’s back, the god still apparently asleep. Tony sighed, dropping the coconuts on the ground and letting them roll, waiting for the noise to rouse the sleeping god. It did not.

Tony grumbled to himself, his irritation growing as the god continued to feign sleep, his body rigid. It was midday, and though Loki had been known to sleep during the early hours of the morning, he had never slept this late… especially after retiring so early last night.

“This is just ridiculous, Loki. I know we had a bit of an awkward moment yesterday, but I’m sure we can just forget about it, can’t we?”

Loki stayed silent.

“I know what it looks like when you’re actually sleeping, so you can cut the act.”

Tony huffed, crossing his arms as he waited for Loki to respond.

“Ok, that last bit sounded a little creepy- it’s not like I watch you sleep or anything, I’m just always awake first, ya know, so of course I can pick up what you look like when you sleep-“

Tony stopped himself with a groan, a hand coming up to his face as he sighed. This was not going well.

“C’mon Lokes, I’m sorry about yesterday, it wasn’t my intention to make you uncomfortable.”

Tony said, moving forward a step to crouch down behind him, his hand reaching out to pat him on the shoulder.

“Let’s just talk, ok?”

Tony pleaded, annoyed at the quiet desperation in his voice. He had a wisp of a thought go through his mind then, a strangely panicked thought of the peculiar friendship they had formed, going up in smoke, all because of a damn erection… and it made him scared.

Tony wasn’t sure where these feelings had come from, hadn’t even recognised them as such… until he was faced with the possibility of losing whatever it was they had. Tony narrowed his eyes at himself, grappling with his own stupidity at the strange musings. 

They didn’t have anything, they were just two enemies, trapped in some damn simulation and forced to get along for their own survival. That was it. No matter how good the god had looked yesterday, naked and wet, his soft body clinging to him so desperately… it didn’t matter.

None of that mattered, because when they eventually got out of here, they would just go back to what they were. Enemies. 

Tony’s face twisted, pulling himself up with a huff and leaving Loki where he was. Damn him, it was better this way anyhow. Things had started getting a little too friendly anyway, so if the god wanted to pull on the reins and take their relationship back to how it was before all this, just because of Tony’s tiny slip, then the inventor was just fine with that. Totally fine. Completely fine. Totally, completely fine.

Tony stormed off, muttering to himself as he busied himself down on the beach, checking on the trap he had thrown out this morning and the rockpools. It was too early, the tides didn’t go down until sundown but he needed something to do, needed to centre himself with something other than the repetitive thoughts swirling in his head about a certain god who was hell-bent on ignoring him…

He spent most of the day finding things to do, collecting palms, gathering sea urchins and shells. He made a basket with the palms to hold his assemblage and by then the sun had settled low into the horizon, creating a warm amber glow. 

Tony sighed to himself, not wanting to go back and face whatever mood Loki was going to be in when he got back, but knowing he couldn’t hide from it forever. If Loki decided to continue with his cold-shoulder act then Tony would just let him.

Before he made the short walk back, he checked the rockpools again, grinning at the creatures who had been unlucky enough to become trapped in the assembled stone structures.

Tony lugged his basket back, two small fish and a rowdy crab making up today’s dinner. A tiny part of him held a flicker of excitement to show Loki what he had found, and he quickly squashed it. He didn’t care what Loki thought, he told himself. The god could starve for all he cared. 

As Tony stepped back into camp, his face dropped, his irritation growing into a fit of sweltering anger when he saw their fire dying with the slumbering god still resting next to it. Tony dropped the basket, marching over to the stack of wood left over to the side and hastily dropped a few pieces onto it.

“What the hell, Loki?! I’ve been out all day while you’ve lazed around the fire, and you couldn’t even be bothered to tend to it? You know how long it took me to make it, you were there! What are you gonna do if it goes out and I can’t start another, huh? Did you even think about that?”

Tony yelled, stomping over to the god and poking him in the side.

“And another thing, don’t just think I’m going to let you off sleeping all day either. You better start lifting your weight around here, Princess, or you can forget about eating any of MY food-“

Tony’s tirade was cut off when he heard the god mumble something, the sound of it too soft to hear over his ravings. 

“What?”

Tony bit out, his mood spiralling at Loki’s blatant dismissal of everything he had just said.

“I’m… sorry.”

Loki whispered, his words coming out strangled and hushed. Tony froze, a deep frown taking his features as he reached out to touch Loki’s shoulder, a slice of guilt clutching at his gut when the god flinched away from the touch. Seeing that made him stop short, a sickness spreading through his stomach as he pulled in a heavy breath.

“Shit, I’m sorry, did I scare you? Fuck, just ignore me, I woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, that’s all. Hey, what’s wrong, are you alright?”

Tony asked, his frown deepening when he touched Loki’s shoulder again, only for a long shiver to run down the gods back.

“Lokes, can you look at me? Tell me what’s wrong?”

Tony said softly, his anger from before dissolving into a twisting concern, his chest tightening at the first sign of panic rising up his throat. He gripped Loki’s shoulder gently when the god didn’t reply, carefully rolling him on his back so that he could see his face… and the sight that greeted him made his stomach drop.

The god’s normal pallid skin was now a sickly grey, a sheen of glistening sweet coving his face as his glassy eyes failed to hold Tony’s panicked gaze.

“Shit, Loki, what’s wrong? What is it? Are you sick?”

Tony asked, his voice rising as his eyes glanced down the rest of his body. Loki blinked slowly up at him as another shiver took his form and let out a shaky breath.

“I’m s-sorry…”

The god breathed again, panting at the effort to even speak. He sounded delirious.

“Shh, it’s ok, everything’s going to be ok, you hear me? Can you tell me what’s wrong? Tell me where it hurts?”

Tony asked softly, trying to keep the rising panic from lacing his words. Loki looked up at him, his eyelids fluttering as another shaky breath slipped from his lips.

“… hurts.”

He mumbled, his teeth starting to chatter as another violent shiver wracked his body.

“Can you tell me where it hurts?”

“Every… everywhere…”

Loki groaned, clutching his stomach weakly as he dropped his head into Tony’s hands. Tony grimaced as another roll of guilt took his stomach, his hands cradling the gods head as Loki continued to moan pitifully. Tony maneuvered him around so that Loki’s head was in his lap, his hands gently pushing the god’s sweaty hair out his face.

“Ok, it’s ok, shh, I’m here, you’re gonna be fine, it’s ok…”

Tony whispered, trying to keep the panic out of his voice, his hands still stroking Loki’s hair as the god nuzzled into the touch, another broken moan falling from his lips. The inventor held him like that for a while, grimacing to himself as he ran over everything he had said before.

He had left Loki here all day, all the while cursing him out in his thoughts, his own wounded pride dictating his mood. He hadn’t even checked on him this morning, hadn’t even gone over to ask if he was ok… he just thought the worst of him. 

How long had he been suffering like this? How long had he been hurting all alone, next to a dying fire? Tony felt like the biggest asshole in the world, and that probably wasn’t far from the truth.

“You need to drink something.”

Tony said slowly, attempting to wiggle himself out from under Loki, only to freeze when the god let out a pained whimper, his hands reaching out to wrap around Tony’s waist weakly.

“Don’t… please, don’t… go…”

Loki panted, his face twisting in pain as he buried his head into Tony’s stomach.

“You have to drink, Loki, or you’ll get worse.”

Tony sighed, his hands already continuing his movements from before, his heart skipping a beat when Loki moaned from the touch.

“Ten more minutes, ok? Then we need to get some liquids into your system.”

Loki nodded, but he didn’t seem to even comprehend what Tony was saying. The inventor sighed wearily, an uneasiness tugging at his mind. What if Loki got worse? What if he… no, Tony couldn’t finish that thought. It wasn’t until Loki whimpered into his stomach that Tony realised he had gripped the god tighter. He loosened his grasp again, letting his mind clear of the morbid thoughts as he continued to stroke Loki’s hair.

When ten minutes had passed, he pulled himself away from Loki, ignoring his whimpers as he quickly prepared a coconut. He knew the god hated them, but the fruit’s water would help to replace most of his lost electrolytes. 

He moved back over to Loki, watching his curled-up body continue to shiver. He helped him up into a sitting position, letting the god’s back lean against his chest so that he could help him drink. 

Tony wrapped one arm around Loki’s belly to keep him upright and used his spare hand to bring the coconut to the god’s lips. The first sip didn’t go well, the liquid rebelling in Loki’s stomach, making him chock on it as he painfully coughed up the tiny bit that had gone down. 

The second attempt didn’t go down too well either, Loki weakly trying to move his head away from the fruit, groaning when Tony gripped his chin and forced him to hold still.

“You need to drink, Loki.”

Tony sighed, holding the god’s chin still as he continued to struggle. The inventor waited patiently until he calmed down, then tried again, this time careful with how far he tipped the coconut. Success.

Once Loki got his first real taste, he couldn’t stop, his lips desperately seeking out the juice. Tony had to slow him down, guilt stabbing in his gut when Loki cried pitifully at his attempts to stop him from guzzling the liquid in one gulp.

“I’m sorry, Princess, but if you drink it too fast you’ll just throw it all up again, and we can’t have that.”

Tony cautioned, pulling the coconut away again and wiping Loki’s sticky lips of the spillage. It was a slow process, but eventually, the coconut was finished, and Loki’s waning energy was drained. He fell asleep soon after, and Tony had to carefully lower them both into a laying position, his arm trapped under Loki’s head as Tony’s body curled around the god’s slender frame.

Tony grimaced at their position, uncomfortable with the fact that the god would not be happy with Tony spooning him when he was back to his normal self, but, when he would try to pull himself away, Loki would just snuggle back into him again. Eventually, he gave up, instead throwing his other arm around Loki’s waist and pulling him closer.

The god’s shivering ceased eventually, Tony’s heat helping him lull into a deep sleep, but it was only a few hours before he was up again. 

Tony flinched back when Loki’s weak body started to convulse, gagging relentlessly until his stomach finally gave way and he threw up all of the liquid the inventor had fed him before.

Tony stroked his back as the god continued to dry heave, his stomach finally empty. When he was finished, he collapsed to the side, a broken sob leaving his lips as he curled up into a ball. Tony’s heart clenched at the vision of this prince of gods, crying into the sand next to his own vomit.

The inventor quickly cleaned him up as best he could. He didn’t have access to any water as they hadn’t yet found a way to transport it from the river and keep it at camp since last night’s debacle, so he took off his shirt and was able to use that to wipe Loki’s face.

Loki fought him when it came time for him to drink again, his feeble attempts to stop Tony only making the Avenger’s guilt steadily rise. He had to hold him down in the end, cupping the coconut juice in one hand before letting it dribble into Loki’s pried open mouth. 

It started to really get to Tony when the tears began, Loki heaving shallow sobs as he begged incoherently for him to stop. He was still half-delirious and he didn’t seem to really understand anything Tony said, but when Tony whispered words of comfort, Loki finally settled down, his heavy panting turning to softer breaths.

Tony cleaned Loki’s face of the coconut water that had spilled from his struggles before, then propped him close to the fire. Once he was settled, Tony grabbed one of the empty coconut shells and made his way to the ocean to collect some seawater. Freshwater from the river would have been better, but that was at least a 30-minute trek in the dark, and Tony didn’t want to leave him for that long.

When he made his way back to camp, Loki was still passed out, the light of the fire flickering across his face in the darkness of the night. Tony used the seawater to dampen a clean section of his shirt so that he could blot it across the god’s sweaty forehead and Loki moaned in his sleep, inching closer to the cool water as it trickled down his face.

“Is that nice?”

Tony asked softly, knowing the god couldn’t hear him.

“I’m sorry.”

Tony whispered, dipping the shirt back into the water before bringing it back to Loki’s head.

“You probably don’t know this, but I’m a bit of an idiot when it comes to relationships.”

Tony mused, watching the water travel down Loki hair, dampening the ebony mane into an impossible black. 

“Not… that this is a relationship or anything. Fuck, I don’t even know what this is.”

Tony groaned, his movements pausing for a moment as he watched the sleeping god.

“It’s only been a few days and yet I feel like we’ve spent an eternity here, ya know? And I don’t know whether it’s just because I’m backed up, or because you’re just too damn good looking for your own good, but…”

Tony dropped his head, squeezing his eyes shut as his next words stilled on his tongue for a long moment.

“… but, I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Tony sighed, resuming his task when he noticed Loki start to groan at the lack of cool water. He dipped the shirt back in, smiling when he pressed the cool material back to Loki’s head and the god sighed contently in his sleep.

It was another long few hours before Loki woke up again, this time a little more lucid, his eyes tracking Tony’s movements sluggishly. Tony grabbed another coconut, opening it swiftly before walking it back over to Loki.

“Thirsty?”

The inventor asked, grinning when Loki nodded his head quickly. He crouched down, holding the coconut to Loki’s lips as the god drank, warning him not to go too fast when he started to greedily suck it down.

“Ok, hang on a minute, or you’ll throw up again.”

Tony said, pulling the coconut away from him only for Loki to whine in annoyance.

“Again?”

Loki croaked, a weak hand coming up to wipe his mouth tiredly. Tony let slip a deep breath, the suffocating worry that had plagued him for the last few hours dimming a little as he noticed how much better the god looked already. He still didn’t look well, his skin still clammy and his eyes still glazed, but now he was sitting up by himself, his breathing a little more clear, his speech a little more straightforward. 

“Mhm, a few hours ago. Are you hungry?”

Tony asked, trying not to show how insanely relieved he was when Loki nodded. Tony grinned, moving over to the fire where he had a coconut shell sitting in the embers. He grabbed another spare coconut shell and used his shirt to pick up the one from the fire so that he could pour it in the other.

He carried the now steaming coconut over, grinning when Loki turned his nose up at it.

“Coconuts again?”

The god sighed wearily, making Tony grin happily. He was beginning to sound like his old self again, and Tony hadn’t realised how much he had missed it.

“No, I just used the shell to cook the food. I’m not sure how tasty it’s gonna be, though. I wasn’t sure if you’d be able to eat anything too hard so I tried to make a soup. Crab and fish, your favourite.”

Tony winked, sitting in front of Loki and crossing his legs as he held out the coconut. He paused, a shamefaced expression turning his features as he looked to Loki sheepishly.

“Ah… hm, I didn’t really think about utensils… maybe I can make a spoon or something, give me a sec.”

Tony said, not waiting for the gods reply as he placed the coconut carefully beside them and jumped up.

“It’s fine, Tony.”

Loki said softly, his voice still scratchy and sore as he looked up at him with tired eyes. Tony waved him off, grabbing the collection of sharp stones he had amassed so that he could fashion a spoon from one of the discarded coconuts. It was rudimentary at best, but he finished it off by searing it in the fire quickly before taking it back to Loki. The god smiled, a blush traveling up his already flushed skin.

“Thank you.”

He said softly, almost under his breath as he looked down at the spoon. Tony only smiled, his mood improving by the minute as he pushed the soup bowl into Loki’s hands. The god managed the first bite, his shaky hands bringing the spoon to his lips and into his mouth, but the second try didn’t go down so well. Tony could see the frustration on his face as he tried to bring the spoon to his lips again, only for his hand fail him halfway up.

“Let me do it.”

Tony said softly, trying to grab the spoon from the god, only for him to snatch it back.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

Loki croaked, trying and failing to feed himself again. He dropped his eyes, the embarrassment twisting his features when Tony tried to look at him.

“Look at you like what?”

Tony asked, a hand resting gently on his leg. Loki looked up at him finally, his lips forming a thin line.

“Like that, like you pity me. It makes me feel pathetic.”

Loki sighed, dropping the makeshift spoon in the soup with a scowl. Tony frowned, his hand raising up to brush a stray hair from Loki’s eyes. The god flinched, startled at the touch and Tony had to catch himself, clearing his throat as he dropped his hand.

“This isn’t pity, Loki, it’s concern. You’re sick and I’m worried about you, that’s all.”

Tony smiled softly, watching the god frown down at his hands, his fingers fidgeting with the red sash tied tight around his waist. After a moment, he nodded his head in permission, not meeting Tony’s eyes. 

Tony grinned, picking up the spoon and scooping up a small amount before bringing it to Loki’s lips, gently pushing it into his mouth when he opened it for him. They continued like that, Loki avoiding his gaze as Tony fed him patiently. By the time half the soup was finished, Loki was suppressing a yawn.

“You should get some sleep.”

Tony said, putting the spoon back in the bowl and pushing the rest of the soup to the side.

“I’ve already slept so much.”

Loki sighed, another yawn escaping his lips. Tony nodded, an amused smile playing on his lips.

“It’s your body trying to heal itself, the more sleep the better. Nature’s best medicine.”

He winked, a slight shiver running up his spine when Loki’s unguarded gaze finally caught his, heavy eyelids blinking tiredly. 

“Mhm.”

Loki mumbled, already laying himself down in front of the fire, letting out a slow breath. Tony watched him for a while, the heavy weight on his chest not leaving until the god finally drifted off, Loki’s face unperturbed, untroubled, different to a few hours ago when he had been grimacing in his sleep, little groans of pain slipping from his lips. 

Tony exhaled slowly, letting his shoulders roll back as he yawned. He settled himself in, grabbing the cooled soup and taking a few bites. He grimaced, putting the bowl back down with a sigh. It was tasteless, the chunks of meat all gloopy and over-cooked. 

He sighed again, holding his hands out by the fire as his eyes strayed to the god. It was going to be a long, long night… but at least he had a nice view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have such a weakness for sick Loki, aghh. And, I know, I know, the 'don't pity me trope', but it just fits him so well lol
> 
> Thanks for everyone still reading, it's such a pleasure getting your lovely comments, revs me up to write more! xx
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Will try to update when I can ❤️
> 
> Feel free to comment or critique, I reply to them all xx


End file.
